


oversized shirts

by TangerineBoxes



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineBoxes/pseuds/TangerineBoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble written for a tumblr meme, where a person sent me an object and i wrote a short fic with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	oversized shirts

"Ok, explain this, please?" Bahorel asked as he walked into the kitchen, looking confused and tugging on the t-shirt he was wearing. It was Jehan’s, bright green and at least two numbers bigger.

"It’s the t-shirt i was wearing yesterday, and you’re wearing it now. What’s there to explain? You were there." Jehan replied with a smirk, after a quick glance, and then went back to making their breakfast.

"It’s bigger than me!"

"Yeah, babe. And I’m taller than you"

"Yeah, but you’re way thinner than me. How does this fit you and look this huge on me? Seriously, babe, what sort of black magic did you use on this shirt to make it fit you?" At that, Jehan started laughing.

"Sorry, not telling. At least not until you make me coffee"

Bahorel hugged Jehan from behind and planted a few kisses on his neck.

"Deal" He whispered into his ear and went on to make the coffee.

"Morning, by the way"

Jehan hummed happily and replied “Morning”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at http://tangerineboxes.tumblr.com


End file.
